


You Never Know (if you never try).

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Kingdom Hearts 2.
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-01
Updated: 2008-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Axel is of the general idea that Roxas mouth on any part of his body is an absolutely perfect idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Kingdom Hearts, Axel/Roxas: foot fetish - well, it's... Different_

**Title:** You Never Know (if you never try).  
 **Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2.  
 **Warnings:**  
 **Characters/couples:** Roxas/Axel.  
 **Summary:** Axel is of the general idea that Roxas mouth on any part of his body is an absolutely perfect idea.  
 **Rating:** R.  
 **Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Kingdom Hearts, Axel/Roxas: foot fetish - well, it's... Different_

**You Never Know (if you never try).**

“Stop whining,” Roxas mutters, his arm still around his waist to support him a little. Axel grins a little even though he's still limping and then he does suck ina breath.

“But it _hurts,_ ” he does add a little more of whine in his voice than is strictly necessary, just enough so that Roxas' tongue clicks against his teeth and that he can almost get the way he rolls his eyes. That almost makes it worthy, the fucking sword that had been put through his foot.

It's a damn good thing that they don't get to bleed, that's for sure. Too bad about the lack of potions but, hey. Could've been worse, right?

“ _Fine!_ ” Roxas snaps finally, glaring openly at him. “Sit down already.”

Axel grins as he does so, but he does wince when his foot presses against the ground. He's wondering what Roxas will do, since they're not done yet so they can't just go back to the castle. Roxas grunts something about big babies as he tugs his boot free, but he's surprisingly gentle as he keeps his foot from just dropping down.

Just as he's about to tell Roxas the ever-famous line 'While you're down there', even if he's sure that Roxas will hit him for that, the boy picks up his foot and he just just presses the flat of his tongue to the wound.

It's a _damn good thing_ Axel doesn't have a heart to stop beating when Roxas does that. It's even _better_ when Roxas does it again, as if there was actually any blood there. He stares, wide eyed, as Roxas also licks the front of the wound, bending his knee so that he can press lips and his wet, warm tongue against the wound.

While Axel is of the general idea that Roxas mouth on any part of his body is an absolutely perfect idea, he would have never thought that Roxas's tongue on his foot would make him so desperately hard . Then again, any sign that Roxas-- care is the wrong word, but something close to that, is enough for him to feel the emptiness inside him squeeze.

None of the members of the Organization can heal, so once Roxas seems satisfied with cleaning – tonguing, Axel's ever helpful brain supplies – the wound, he reaches inside his pocket, as if searching for something.

“Didn't know you carried a handkierchief, Roxas,” Axel murmurs. It was supposed to be teasing, but he's feeling too breathless to do that.

Roxas shrugs as he uses it to bandage his foot tightly.

“Never know when an _idiot_ is gonna get himself hurt,” Roxas says and then he puts his foot down, still acting gently. He looks at him and Axel almost thinks that the shit Demyx talks about makes some sense. “Think you can walk now?”

Axel licks his lips. He's still hard and he has a lot of places hurting for Roxas mouth and tongue to touch. .

Don't push it. Don't push it.

“Yeah,” he manages a grin, putting on his boot again. “Just give me a hand, would you?”

“Useless,” Roxas sighs and rolls his eyes, but he grabs his hand to help him up. 


End file.
